


A Loving Gesture

by legallyblindandrea



Series: I Landed on my Feet [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Hybrids, Kitty!Verse, M/M, les mis kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the Les Mis Kink Meme, ‘Do we have any Kitty!verse/Hybrid!verse in here yet??’ </p><p>Oh man I can't think of a title, this is the hardest part making a title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a Modern AU, it’s Kitty Hybrid! Verse. I haven’t worked out any back stories or head canons yet but I plan on figuring everything out soon.

Enjolras walked off the elevator on the 6th floor of the apartment building he and Grantaire, his high school sweetheart turned newlywed husband lived on in Scarborough, Ontario, Canada.

They had just got married last month in a small affair at city hall, with Combeferre and Cosette as their official witnesses, but everyone showed up of course and Grantaire’s adoptive father was there as well.

Of course he would show up, Grantaire was his son it didn’t matter he was adopted he was his son as much as Cosette was his daughter; he was getting married so he wouldn’t miss that for the world.

They both wanted something small, the wedding didn’t matter to them they were both just going to go to Vegas during Christmas break but Grantaire knew Cosette and his father would kill them, so getting married at City Hall at the end of their first year of College was best.

Their family and friends are going to throw them a party next week when everyone is out of school after exams, it’s only the second week of April and school is over on the 16th which is a Friday and the party will be on the Sunday, the Saturday is for relaxing.

Grantaire isn’t big on being around a lot of people for long, school was hell for him but he made it through with the help of his friends, his sister Cosette and the therapist Valjean, his adoptive father, made him see to help him.

His childhood wasn’t a very easy one, Cosette hadn’t had it easy either because she had been abused as well, but he was a Hybrid and the foster family that had taken him in had tried to cut off or burn off his ears and tail many times. 

Enjolras is sure being around a lot of people for a long time is something all Hybrids don’t really like, so he knows the party will be held somewhere, where not only Grantaire can get away for a while but their friends who are Hybrids as well. 

They were all finishing their first years in college now and Cosette was dating Éponine and Marius, the two girls had met 2 weeks before Enjolras and Grantaire met during high school, Marius hadn’t shown up until Cosette was in grade 10, Marius had been in grade 11 which was what Enjolras and Éponine were in when he moved to their school.

Enjolras had a few of the same classes as Éponine (and later Marius), him being in grade 10 at the time that Cosette and Grantaire had started High School for grade 9 so it didn’t take him long to meet them both and for them to meet the rest of his friends.

He was friends with a group that called themselves the Amis de l’ABC, a few of them were full hybrids, some were half-hybrids and some like Enjolras were non-hybrid, they all got along and were fast to include Cosette and Grantaire into their group.

Their High school had a lot of Hybrids, half-hybrids and non-hybrids so no one was ever singled out or teased beyond the normal teasing kids do to other kids, their school also had a classroom put aside for the Hybrids to go to if they felt they needed to get away for a few minutes from everybody.

He knew it was like that in schools, work places and hospitals all over the world that weren’t ‘non-hybrids only’, it was common place to see a mix of the three everywhere you went and it had been so for 100s of years. 

He wasn’t sure about the thing Cosette and Éponine had with Maruis in high school but as time went on he knew for sure they all love each other, and they have been together almost 5 years now, the same as Grantaire and himself.

He knows Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta get along fine in their relationship as well, even if the rest of the population doesn’t like the idea of 3 people in a loving relationship he doesn’t see anything wrong with it. 

The 6 of them are adults and they all love each other, so who’s business was it if 3 people loved each other, if the world was ok with hybrids then they should be ok with 3 people in a relationship.

He knows he’s not the only one who thinks like that, but it would take a hell of a lot more than a few thousand people, hell even a few hundred thousand people to change the worlds view on Polyamory relationships.

He stops in front of their apartment and listens but he can only hear the music from next door and it’s quiet in their place, that’s not unusual but there should be something, music or the TV going, unless Grantaire was painting then the silence makes sense.

He didn’t like anything around him when he painted, but Enjolras knew that after he really got into what he was doing he never noticed if the TV was going or not.

He smiles as he takes his keys out of his pocket and starts to unlock the front door of their apartment as he hopes that Grantaire hasn’t got himself stuck on the top of the kitchen cabinets again or the bookshelf in the room Enjolras used as a study slash library.

Grantaire hates heights but he still loves to lie in spots that are high up off the ground, something that almost all hybrids love since it’s easier to feel the sun and it’s away from any predators that might be around, it’s a natural thing in all of them that they get from their cat DNA. 

He may look too heavy for some spots that he chooses to lay in but he’s not, he actually weights very little and is quite bendy like a real cat, his build makes him look much bigger then he really is, once again that is how most hybrids look, bigger than they really are.

He unlocks the door and walks in, kicking his shoes off and pushing them against the wall where Grantaire’s shoes already are and tosses his keys on the table beside the door, they land on a pile of mail that they have yet to go through.

He sees a tarp spread out on the living room floor, paint splatters all over it, a canvas toppled to the floor, a paint can tipped over, the coffee table is tipped onto its side and the clicker for the TV is half under the couch and it’s batteries are nowhere to be seen.

There is a pile of broken glass laying in a puddle of liquid and the chairs at the dining room table are pulled out and 2 of them have been knocked over, the table itself moved a few inches, the kitchen looks the same as it did this morning when he left, untouched.

Grantaire is nowhere to be found out here so he heads to check the bathroom and the bedrooms, he’d have to be in either one of them because the door to the balcony is shut and he doesn’t go out there unless Enjolras or someone is with him.

He can almost make out a tiny paint mark on the floor by the door to their bedroom; the door is ajar so he pokes his head in their first, an amused smile taking form on his face as he spies what’s inside the room.

Grantaire was laying on his stomach on the hard wood floor in his painting clothes, old jeans with a hole cut in them for his tail like all his pants have, him being a hybrid and all, and an old t-shirt of Enjolras’s that were both paint stained. 

His tail was swishing behind him happily, the patches on his tail that had no fur on it were plainly visible, and his hair was ruffled so his ears were just barely visible even though they were sticking straight up, Enjolras knew the fur less patches on his ears would be visible once his hair was cut.

He had a smile on his face, Enjolras could just make out his eyes shining as he batted back and forth between his hands, which had paint and blood on them, a dead mouse which was leaving a small blood trail every time it moved along the floor. 

Grantaire had some blood on his face around his mouth; Enjolras knew if he showed his teeth they would be blood covered as well. 

There was a small blood puddle on the floor by the window, that would have to be cleaned up soon so it didn’t stain the wood, he’s glad he knows the routine of cleaning a dead mouse and it’s blood from not only Grantaire but clothes, furniture and where ever else Grantaire will leave him dead things some times.

He’s been cleaning up the mess of dead things since they first started going out, he wasn’t that freaked out by it, his sister was married to a hybrid so he knew everything to expect when he started dating Grantaire, but still it did gross him out the first couple times.

He had to stop him from bring back dead squirrels through, he wasn’t sure what kind of disease that would bring for either of them so he tried to keep Grantaire from bring them into the house as best as he could.

Grantaire had a checkup every two months at his doctors, like how any non-hybrid would but his included more shots and a check for lice and fleas in his hair which he refused to have cut, he liked it shaggy to cover his ears and his eyes, and he was always pushing it out of his face.

Enjolras knew that had to do with his growing up with his first foster family, they were the reason his ears and his tail had furless patches, they had abused him and had tried to burn his ears and the fur had never grown back on them in some spots.

They would always step on his tail and break it or end up getting it cut, his tail always had a slight curve in it because it never healed right and the patches with no fur were where his scars were from the stitches and cuts.

Grantaire was taken in by that foster family at the age of 2 after his family had died in a car crash, and he stayed with them until he was 10 when he was adopted by Valjean, who already had adopted Cosette a few years before.

Enjolras knew he was working with his therapist to see if he could overcome his fear and cut his hair and let his ears show fully, they weren’t there yet but he knew Grantaire was trying.

He still saw his therapist every few months, or sooner if he felt he needed to see him, he was a big help to Grantaire who was glad his father had made him start to see one when he first came to live with them when he was 10.

“Hey” he laughed when Grantaire lifted his head and smiled, yep there were the bloody teeth and a bit of mouse fur stuck in between them, he’s glad Grantaire was good at brushing his teeth, because he knew there were some hybrids that put up a fight about cleaning their teeth after catching something.

“I see you started to paint” he laughed and stepped closer to Grantaire, he crouched down and Grantaire pushed the mouse towards Enjolras’s feet with his nose, the blood coating it and he smiled happily, his tail swishing back and forth much more now.

“Thank you” Enjolras picked up the mouse by its tail and smiled at Grantaire who beamed back at him, he stood up and Grantaire did the same, he looked down to see the blood where he had been playing with the dead mouse, he grinned. 

“I caught him, I was starting to paint when I seen him, I think he came in from under the front door. I think I might of made a mess in the living room through, he was one of the fastest one I’ve seen in a while and it took me a bit to corner him in here” he pointed to the small blood puddle under the window to show Enjolras his work.

“I see that, how about we clean up and then go for a walk in the park before we find something for dinner” Grantaire nodded “alright, I need a shower” he grinned again as he looked at his hands, he ran his tongue along his teeth and felt the fur that was between some of them.

“Go for a shower and I’ll clean up the blood” Enjolras said as Grantaire nodded and stepped around Enjolras to head to the bathroom “thank you for the mouse” he said again, he knew Grantaire liked to hunt and bring him things, he never got to do it as a child.  
He saw his tail flick as he walked out the door, Enjolras smiled and headed to the kitchen to drop the dead mouse into a garbage bag before bringing it and some paper towel to clean up the blood on the floor.

He had cleaned it up, and had taken the bleach wipes to the floor as well tossing it all in the garbage and then washing his hands in the kitchen before opening the balcony door and dropping the tied up bag onto it, he’d throw it away later when Grantaire wasn’t around.

Grantaire never asked if Enjolras kept the dead gifts he brought back for him, and Enjolras never brought it up but he knew to never let him see him disposing of the dead thing in a garbage bag, he’d done it once when they first started dating and he never wanted to have a depressed Grantaire curl up on a shelf or the fridge again.

It was hell to get him down and get him talking again, it took a while before he brought Enjolras one of his gifts again and by then Enjolras had known to wait until he was alone to throw the garbage bag away, dead animal and bloody paper towels and all.

It didn’t take long before Grantaire came out to the living room dressed, his teeth brushed and all traces of his hunt gone from him, clean clothes and socks on, he had his cell phone in his pocket.

He helped Enjolras straighten up the living room, he found the batteries under the couch, and they rolled up the tarp and left it under the living room window, the canvas was tossed out since it was wrecked.

The paint cans were sealed and what could be saved of the paint to be used again was, the broken glass had been cleaned up and then they both put on their shoes, Enjolras pocketed the keys again before locking the door as they walked out.


End file.
